Nightmare
by Felicis Pumpkin
Summary: Eternum se hundió entonces en un abismo oscuro gobernado por una mujer implacable, el planeta giro más despacio, el desequilibrio lleno los cuatro reinos, de la oscuridad nació un nuevo reino, el que hasta ahora nos rige, el reino de las sombras. ::Capitulo I::
1. Prologo

**Notas del autor -** Esto no es una historia nueva, es una historia antigua siendo reescrita. Finalmente! he logrado sacar este coso hermoso, llevo planeandolo desde hace un tiempito; para quienes ya leyeron Nightmare la primera vez, esta vez es solo con personajes canonicos, nada de Oc que para eso tengo Wattpad, estoy emocionada con esto, espero que salga bien y una vez dicho esto les dejo con el prologo, Enjoy!

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"Bipolar"_ Dark piano

 **Aclaraciones -** AU. Distopia. Leve Oc.

 **Advertencias -** Ninguna por ahora.

Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Prologo - El origen del reino de las sombras**_

El comienzo de los cuatro reinos como raramente ha ocurrido y ocurrirá fue en completa paz, no hubo guerras por el dominio de tierras, ni muertes sangrientas como ocurre con la mayoría de los reinos que alguna vez existieron, la vida en Eternum comenzó con un solo ser, o al menos así lo definen las antiguas escrituras, en ellas se afirma que un solo eterno creo lo que hoy se conoce como los cuatro reinos de Eternum, cada reino, cada ecosistema, cada singularidad creada por un solo ente supremo; a él se le rindió honores una vez en cada ciclo solar, todos con una misma creencia reuniéndose a los límites de un punto muerto que más tarde se nombraría _Deadlock_.

El primer reino en surgir fue el que más adelante se llamaría Neró, un lugar plagado de ríos que desembocaban en el profundo abismo de Ma ati, lugar que se creía el inicio del verdadero océano que rodeaba el azul reino; se oía en lo profundo las olas chocar mas nadie nunca ha logrado volver con vida de aquel oscuro paraje donde se rumoreaba vivían las criaturas más hostiles y peligrosas de Neró y Eternum también, Leviatana era el nombre que se les había dado a las desconocidas criaturas que supuestamente habitaban en lo profundo de Ma ati. El reino azul como fue comúnmente llamado poseía criaturas majestuosas, dulces aguas cristalinas bañaban al reino y eternos cielos azules.

La superficie terrestre de Neró era algo escasa y se unía a los otros reinos por pequeñas porciones de tierra, era un archipiélago en medio de los tres reinos menores rodeado de puro mar, aun así el lugar era conocido por todo el mundo como la isla Neró; el clima era frío y húmedo gracias a las aguas que lo cruzaban y rodeaban.

Su monarca era una bella mujer de ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo que coloreaba las aguas de sus ríos, era una mujer dedicada a su reino, preocupada por cada problema que aquejara a sus pobladores, cargaba un collar de zafiro como representación de su poder y autoridad; era sin duda una gran monarca.

El siguiente reino en ser creado fue la selvática Zemya, poseía grandes campos de verde hierba, profundas selvas y bellos bosques, el río Zeleng la cruzaba desde lo alto de la isla Neró bifurcándose en pequeños riachuelos que cruzaban el reino verde, era quien proveía de recursos a todos sus pobladores, poseía criaturas increíbles que alcanzaban grandes tamaños.

Zemya era un lugar lleno de vida, con infinidad de variedades de plantas, vivían mayormente de eso, vendiendo e intercambiando hierbas con los otros reinos; poseían clima tropical lo que en algunos lugares de las junglas generaba zonas pantanosas lo que dio paso al asentamientos de criaturas que no se esperarían de un reino selvático como lo era Zemya; la calidez tropical no era solo su clima, sus habitantes lo eran igual, la generosidad del reino verde era bien conocida en todo Eternum, tal como su exótica monarca.

Nefeles, la bella gobernante de selváticos orbes verdes era sin duda una peculiaridad entre las cuatro hermanas, con energía de sobra y poco apego a cumplir las reglas de protocolo, llevando raramente las vestimentas que sus otras hermanas, colgando de su cuello en un rustico collar hecha por sus propias manos brillaba la esmeralda que representaba todo su poder.

Pozhar fue el tercer reino, un lugar plagado de volcanes siendo estos una barrera natural que lo separaba del océano que conectaba con la isla Neró, era el reino más cálido, cada criatura y persona que lo habitaba poseía una llama única que provocaba un considerable aumento en la temperatura en sus cuerpos, era esto sin duda lo que más caracterizaba a los habitantes de este reino; era un sitio con temperaturas altísimas, su más grande atractivo, que atraía turistas de otros reinos, eran las aguas termales naturales que se formaban a lo largo del reino de fuego, sus suelos volcánicos proveían sin problemas a toda la población de alimentos, fuera de eso poseía escasa vegetación, como era de esperarse el reino estaba lleno de dragones de distinto índole, eran las criaturas que mejor resistían las altas temperaturas de Pozhar.

Su monarca era una mujer un tanto explosiva, Pandora era una reina implacable, sabía cómo aprovechar cada pedazo de tierra de su reino, sabía cómo mantener a sus súbditos felices, era sin duda una mujer apasionada, la llama de Pozhar ardía con fuerza en su interior lo que se reflejaba en sus orbes tan rojos como la sangre, era una mujer elegante que lucía con orgullo el rubí en su cuello.

El reino menor llevo el nombre de Bāẏu, aunque el mundo entero lo conocía como el reino de cristal, era un reino majestuoso plagado de montañas nevadas y lagos cubiertos de hielos, era quien poseía el clima más frío de todos, se consideraba la contraparte de Pozhar, sus criaturas poseían pelajes gruesos para soportar los crudos fríos que lo azotaban la mayor parte del ciclo solar, limitaba también con el abismo de Ma ati, poseía amplias tundras y asombrosas estructuras naturales hechas completamente de hielo, era un paisaje surreal; gracias a los blancos mantos que lo cubrían era el reino más luminoso.

Ninibeth era considerada la monarca más hermosa de todo Eternum, su piel parecía hecha de hielo y sus cabellos de nieve, sus ojos poseían un hermoso tono gris, era la reina más gentil, la más maternal de las cuatro a pesar de ser la menor, el diamante en su cuello parecía una parte más de su cuerpo colgando de un fino lazo de oro, Ninibeth fue de todas la reina más amada y eso, tuvo un gran precio.

La vida en Eternum, en los cuatro reino se desarrolló en paz, en armonía durante un largo periodo de tiempo, no fue sino hasta muchos ciclos solares más tarde donde el caos finalmente se desato; ningún habitante de todo Eternum lo vio venir, ni siquiera aquellos pocos videntes que vivían en la isla Neró supieron predecirlo; fue el mismo día en el que se celebraba al eterno creador de todo, las nubes tomaron un tono oscurecido, se posaron sobre cada reino, incluso en Pozhar donde casi nunca había lluvia, los Dua Ekor fueron vistos por primera vez en los pueblos de Zemya, sus ojos amatista dieron augurio de un pronto desastre, fue entonces donde aquellas criaturas comenzaron a ser representantes de la mala suerte, cuando el primer rayo cayó sobre la espesura de Zemya, cuando la plaga se desato desde el reino mayor, las aguas cubrieron Zemya, los Leviatana vistos por primera vez sembrando el terror en las hasta entonces tranquilas cosas de Neró, acabando con la vida, devorando todo a su paso, los volcanes de Pozhar parecieron sincronizados despertando al mismo tiempo, llenando las calles del reino de lava, despertando a los dragones que los habitaban, obligándolos a huir, porque aunque su naturaleza era el fuego, aquello era demasiado incluso para ellos; Bāẏu se quebró, el hielo cayo cuando las extremas temperaturas de Pozhar afectaron su ecosistema, del abismo de Ma ati aparecieron criaturas que nunca nadie había visto, no solo los Leviatana despertaron, también criaturas voladoras, enormes y aterradoras que acaban con la vida en el reino de cristal, desconocidas en ese entonces.

El caos inundo cada lugar de Eternum, la desgracia cayó como un castigo no merecido, la desesperación se volvió en cada habitante de los cuatro reinos, en cada criatura viviente del planeta, fue entonces cuando Ninibeth y Nefeles pusieron a disposición del pueblo de Eternum a un grupo para rescatar y ayudar a los heridos de tal desastre, utilizando los templos de Zemya ubicados en las altas montañas esperando poder darles refugio hasta que todo finalmente terminara.

Durante días hubo una especie de tiempo muerto en todo Eternum, las reinas ayudaban tanto como podían a sus súbditos, Ninibeth ofrecía abrigo ante las repentinas bajas de temperatura, su reino se dedicaba principalmente al trabajo de pieles y a la venta de hielo, Pandora ofrecía tantos alimentos como pudiera luego de que la lava consumiera cada sembrado, Nefeles ofreció a cada curandero, cada persona con conocimientos medicinales incluyéndose a ella para los heridos, Calipso al igual que Pandora ofreció todos sus suministros de comida y también agua, era quien se encargaba también de trasladar a muchos de los heridos de otros reinos a través de los mares que separaban a uno de otro; muchos creyeron que aquello había acabado cuando el verdadero final estaba a punto de comenzar.

Las plantas de Zemya murieron, las aguas de Neró se volvieron toxicas acabando con la vida submarina, los iceberg de Bāẏu se derritieron causando inundaciones en todo el reino helado, las calles de Pozhar se cubrieron de lava, nubes toxicas acaban con la vida en el reino de fuego; la muerte de la monarca mayor fue lo que termino de desatar el terror en Eternum, lo que parecía imposible ocurrió, porque aquellas cuatro mujeres no dejarían de existir hasta que un nuevo sucesor emergiera; la noticia corrió veloz, el zafiro estaba muerto. Nefeles fue la siguiente en caer, no sin antes dar lucha, la exótica monarca lucho con todo de si contra su asesino, pero la hierba perece al enfrentarse al fuego.

La revelación de Pandora ante sus hermanas fue una total sorpresa tal como cada evento sucedido en aquel corto periodo de tiempo, la monarca de fuego exigía tener a los cuatro reinos bajo su mando para detener el horror desatado, Ninibeth, única sobreviviente de la ira de su hermana hasta ahora, se mantenía reacia a entregar los reinos, trato razonar con Pandora, convencerla de detener esa locura, pero ella estaba ciega, ciega por el deseo de poder y fue debido aquello que la guerra se desato, el reino de ambas monarcas caídas dividiéndose entre lo correcto y el dominio de Pandora, Eternum se vio entonces sumergido en una guerra que parecía no tener fin, Pandora no se detendría hasta obtener supremacía total y Ninibeth a su vez no se detendría hasta lograr apagar la llama de ambición de su hermana, aunque eso significara tener que ver la vida dejar sus ojos.

Istar apareció entre todo el caos, una legión de guerreros dedicados a detener las disputas más pequeñas, en un esfuerzo extremo por devolver la paz, Calipso se levantó en honor a su reina caída, los habitantes del reino azul lucharon contra Pandora y su fuego hasta ver extinta la vida en ellos, en ese entonces los Neró Drachen fueron totalmente extintos ante las llamas de Pandora; la que entonces sería la última guerra estaba en puerta, no hubo poder que pudiera contra la llama de Pandora y así fue como Ninibeth se extinguió, la vida de la joven monarca se hizo humo en las manos ardientes de su hermana quien acabo con todo aquel que se opusiera a su suprema autoridad, Eternum se hundió entonces en un abismo oscuro gobernado por una mujer implacable, el planeta giro más despacio, el desequilibrio lleno los cuatro reinos, de la oscuridad nació un nuevo reino, el que hasta ahora nos rige, el reino de las sombras.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** En el próximo cap debutan nuestros personajes adorados, espero pronto tener un nuevo capitulo de esto. Ahora me ire a revisar el resto de historias que tengo que actualizar.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

F

F

.net


	2. Capitulo I

**Notas del autor -** Me esforce por traer una actualización antes de entrar a clases, esta largita y eso hace a Kira feliz, revise el primer capitulo de la otra Nightmare y terminaron más o menos en el mismo momento :v coincidencias, solo eso son.

Un saludo especial para Auroxx porque la amo en secreto y tu comentario me enamoro más, me hace muy feliz cuando me dicen que he mejorado en mi escritura. También amo cuando comentan *guiño, guiño*

This is all, Enjoy!

 **Música del capitulo -** " _Insanity (Original Composition)"_ Dark Piano Music

 **Aclaraciones -** AU. Distopia.

 **Advertencias** \- Ninguna.

Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad o habría mucho yaoi y parejas crack.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I**_

Tras la tragedia el mundo se ralentizo, se cubrió de un manto oscuro de incertidumbre y temor, así mismo grupos de habitantes de Eternum siguieron dando lucha contra la cruel gobernante, pequeños atentados en contra de su reino sin buenos resultados hasta ahora era todo lo que tenían, hasta ahora pues las resistencias maquinaban algo grande, una última jugada antes de finalmente rendirse.

Era eso de medio día y el cielo lucia nublado, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover en aquel árido paraje, pasos se oían yendo en alguna dirección, un par de ojos azules buscaban la entrada al eterno guerrero, a Istar, se detuvo frente a un viejo muro lleno de enredaderas secas que lo cubrían casi en totalidad, sus manos tantearon hasta encontrar la cerradura, de entre sus ropas saco una vieja llave insertándola, al girarla la vieja y oxidada cerradura hizo un ruido inquietante, empujo la gastada puerta de madera haciendo que las bisagras sin aceitar rechinaran, dejo un espacio suficiente para que su cuerpo cupiera y tras cruzar el umbral cerro tras de sí, frente a él un paraje de pequeñas casas más parecidas a cabaña lo recibió, habían pequeños senderos de piedra que llevaban a cada una de ellas, en el centro había una del doble de tamaño, con una alta puerta de madera y en ella tallado el nombre de la resistencia; desvió sus pasos por uno de los senderos hacia la izquierda, camino hasta detenerse frente a una puerta pintada de blanco, idea de uno de sus compañeros, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la pequeña disputa que se generó al sugerir aquello, toco un par de veces y no tardo en oír pasos apresurados, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho más bajo que él de profundos ojos negros

-Ah, eres tú- dijo con gesto de decepción, Gianluca se abrió paso dejando atrás al muchacho de coleta

-Perdón por no ser quien esperabas- Ryuuji se encogió de hombros tras cerrar la puerta siguiendo al castaño hasta la pequeña y modesta sala donde una muchacha de coleta los esperaba

-¿Midorikawa haciéndote sentir mal otra vez?- inquirió la muchachita de ojos verdes, Gianluca sonrió resignado

-Creo que ya me acostumbre- el peli-verde soltó un bufido sentándose junto a Reika

-Pareces un pequeño caprichoso- dijo divertida viendo al moreno, Ryuuji hizo un infantil puchero

-No soy un pequeño y no soy caprichoso- se cruzó de brazos haciendo reír a ambos chicos presentes –Como sea ¿viste a Suzuno de camino?-

-No, tal vez está con el abuelo, sabes que son bastante cercanos- fue hasta la cocina para buscar un poco de agua, cuando volvió se sentó frente al pequeño sillón individual frente a Reika y Midorikawa

-Puede ser- musito, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que fuera el oji-celeste quien lo rompiera

-Hay más desertores- hablo en voz baja –Varios se fueron con Neftis y otros con Nefertari- ninguno dijo nada así que continuo hablando –Me topé con Sakuma, envió una carta- Midorikawa lo miro con curiosidad

-¿Una carta?-

-Sí, pero esperemos a que Suzuno regrese para leerla- ambos asintieron y así se quedaron hasta que minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver al muchacho albino

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto con curiosidad el muchachito peli-verde, Fuusuke alzo una ceja viéndolo

-Adoro tus bienvenidas- dijo con sarcasmo –Estaba hablando con el abuelo- el abuelo como era conocido, era el único sobreviviente de Istar a la guerra superius, nadie sabía qué edad tenía, pero todo Istar buscaba su sabiduría, el hombre tenía especial cariño por Fuusuke a quien le contaba secretos que a ningún otro se atrevía a decir, a él le confiaba toda su sabiduría, todos sus conocimientos y cada pergamino con cosas que en algún futuro pudieran ayudar a la aguerrida resistencia

-Te lo dije- el castaño sonrió divertido al ver a Midorikawa rodar los ojos –Ahora que ya llegaste es hora de leer esto- dijo agitando la carta entre sus dedos, Suzuno se acercó más a ellos, el silencio inundo el lugar tras leer la última palabra, se miraron entre ellos sin atreverse a hablar

-Es el último golpe ¿verdad?- preguntó temerosa la única mujer del grupo, Suzuno la miro

-Creo que si- el silencio volvió a inundar la sala, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, había que correr la voz

-Hay que decirle al resto- las miradas viajaron hasta el albino -¿Qué?-

-Tú tienes que decirle- Suzuno frunció el ceño –Eres el más cercano a él- apretó los labios antes de soltar un largo suspiro

-Está bien, dame la maldita carta, haremos esto rápido- Gianluca le dio la carta y apenas la tuvo entre sus dedos se encamino a la gran cabaña en medio de Istar donde el anciano hombre estaba, la puerta principal se cerró dejando un ambiente incomodo

-Si pudieran escoger entre ir y quedarse ¿Qué harían?- Solía ser Reika quien planteaba aquellas preguntas, esas que te hacían cuestionar todo, esas que generaban un remolino de pensamientos en tu cabeza

-Yo voy, no voy a quedarme aquí a ver como mi amado hogar termina por corromperse- Midorikawa los miraba con aquellos bellos ojos llenos de convicción, de valentía, era él quien movía a ese grupo con su ímpetu

-Yo también, Ryuuji tiene razón, no podemos permitir que Pandora termine de destrozar nuestro hogar y si nos rendimos lo hará- Gianluca apoyo a su amigo peli-verde mientras Reika los observaba a ambos con cierto temor

-Podría ser nuestra última pelea- bajo la mirada caminando hasta la ventana donde observo a Istar, las pequeñas casas, las personas paseándose por los estrechos senderos, todo eso podría perecer si perdían pero de todas formas, aunque no pelearan y se enfocaran en sobrevivir Pandora los encontraría algún día, los destruirían de igual forma, podían pelear y morir o simplemente esperar para de todas formas morir –Creo que prefiero morir luchando por mi pueblo que morir escondiéndome- musito, Ryuuji esbozo una sonrisa acercándose a abrazar a la de rastas, dejo un beso en su mejilla para luego apoyar la mejilla en su hombro, sus manos se quedaron alrededor de la cintura de la morena y así se quedaron, observando cómo Istar se mantenía en paz tal vez por última vez, Gianluca suspiro suavemente observando a sus compañeros a quienes ya consideraba casi como hermanos, como su familia, lo menos que quería era perderlos pero tampoco quería perder su hogar y para ello tenían que luchar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las profundidades del bosque de Neftis un pequeño grupo avanzaba entre los oscuros y tenebrosos senderos, sus pasos producían pequeños crujidos al pisar las hojas secas o pequeñas ramitas, el más pequeño del grupo miraba a todos lados algo temeroso, sintiéndose observado por ojos invisibles, sentía que algo se movía ahí, en las sombras, algo parecía ser que los seguía o al menos eso era lo que el joven muchacho de cabellos lavanda sentía, se acercó más al chico castaño que los guiaba

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó en voz baja, casi temiendo que alguien más aparte de ellos los escuchara, tal vez aquello que sentía los seguía desde que pisaron la oscuridad de Neftis

-No, ya estamos por llegar- respondió sin voltear a verlo –Solo debemos pasar aquellos árboles y habremos llegado- el muchachito oji-negro dirigió la mirada hasta el lugar que Genda se refería encontrándose con un montón de viejos sauces de aspecto tenebroso, sus lánguidas ramas se agitaban por el ligero viento que corría produciendo un sonido estremecedor, casi como quejidos, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la oscura cortina de hojas la cual cruzaron sin mucha ceremonia, del otro lado los recibió una imponente mansión, muy similar a una de esas viejas casas abandonadas en las que se solía decir habitaban almas en pena y oscuros espíritus, del interior provenía una débil luz fría, Miyabino alcanzo a vislumbrar siluetas que lo llegaron a estremecer en las ventanas altas –Es aquí, bienvenidos a Neftis- dijo a medida que abría la gran puerta principal, dentro el lugar lucia triste, con un aire melancólico, pasos resonaron en la enorme escalera de azulejo color vino

-Ya era hora ¿Ellos son los nuevos?- inquirió un muchacho de larga coleta turquesa con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, Genda asintió terminando de acercarse al de moña

-Me encontré con Sakuma, ya envió la carta a Istar- Kazemaru borro su sonrisa para ponerse serio, miro a la nueva pareja y como estos observaban con curiosidad los alrededores

-Bien, Akio envió con Havard la carta a Isis, seguramente Afuro termine de difundir la noticia- informo con un tono de confidencialidad, se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos antes de que el chico de coleta volviera a sonreír animado para dirigirse a los dos nuevos miembros de Neftis –Sean bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada, es un agrado tenerlos aquí y que hayan escogido a nuestra resistencia, esperamos que se sientan cómodos aquí- su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto acabo con el discurso aprendido de memoria

-¿Siempre dices eso cuando tienen nuevos miembros?- preguntó la fémina de rojizo cabello mientras alzaba una de sus perfiladas cejas

-Es control de rutina, no muchos nos escogen- se encogió de hombros mientras les daba la espalda encaminándose escaleras arriba

-Sí, les damos miedo- secundo Genda colocando sus manos en la espalda de ambos jóvenes recién llegados incitándolos a seguir a Ichirouta

-Creo que en realidad le temen a Saginuma y Fudou… pero en fin, síganme, les enseñare la casa- y así ambos muchachitos siguieron al miembro con más antigüedad de la casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Aww, siempre quise tener uno de estos ¿Puedo quedármelo?- preguntó Afuro mientras acariciaba con entusiasmo al Tez Sher anaranjado que ronroneaba feliz de las atenciones del rubio

-No, tú ya tienes a tu ave- fue la respuesta cortante de Kiyama, Afuro hizo un puchero antes de soltar al felino

-Gruñón- le tendió el pergamino que el felino traía colgando del cuello –Creo que cosas interesantes ocurrirán pronto- sonrió con algo que a Tatsuya se le antojo como perversión

-Odio que hagas eso- musito refiriéndose a la extraña habilidad premonitoria del rubio, abrió el pergamino alcanzando a ver de reojo como la sonrisa de Afuro se ampliaba a medida que leía

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- dio un par de infantiles saltitos terminando de acercarse al peli-rojo apoyando sus manos en el hombro ajeno y sobre ellas su rostro

-¿Una rebelión? Si- afirmo provocando que el atractivo joven junto a él sonriera aún más si es que era posible, abrazo al oji-verde eufórico dejando un beso en su mejilla también

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te dije que lo que soñé se cumpliría!- se apartó de Tatsuya de un pequeño salto contagiando de su buen humor al Tez Sher que rodo por el verde césped quedando boca arriba, el peli-rojo soltó una suave risa a la vez que rodaba los ojos para apartarse finalmente de ambos

-Iré a decirle al resto- informo alejándose de esos dos, Afuro se sentó en el césped junto al felino quien no dudo en acercarse para recibir más mimos

-Yo le diré a las demás resistencias- dio un silbido enfocando sus orbes en el cielo azulino esperando, el felino junto a él lo imito ladeando la cabeza curioso esperando ver lo que el rubio hasta que finalmente apareció, un ave de majestuoso plumaje blanco, el color se difuminaba hasta el final de cada pluma en dorado, no era más grande que un pavo, se acercó hasta Terumi quien había sacado lápiz y papel de un pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado en donde además llevaba algunas hierbas medicinales, escribió algunas cartas y las enrollo atándolas a la pata del ave, el Tez sher se había acercado hociqueándolo, olfateando al ave que simplemente se dejaba dándole uno que otro picotazo cuando la empujaba mucho, el ave volvió a emprender el vuelo perdiéndose en el azul cielo mientras el inquieto felino se paraba en sus patas traseras para intentar alcanzarlo, Terumi rio enternecido antes de abrazarlo dejando un beso en su tibio pecho, las patas del animal se apoyaron en la cabeza el rubio mientras hociqueaba su cabello –Juguemos otro poco antes de que regreses con tu dueño- dijo sonriendo, el animal sacudió la punta de su cola animado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una nube de vapor se levantó en Vesta en cuanto las gotas frías cayeron sobre el terreno volcánico, la lluvia sonaba al chocar con el techo y aunque a la mayoría le causara una sensación de calma, al peli-rojo muchacho que miraba por la ventana solo le traía recuerdos tristes, se hundió en sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta fue abierta, un par de muchachos entraron discutiendo algo que no alcanzo a oír

-Qué raro que no hayas salido a gritarnos por ser tan ruidosos- Burn simplemente soltó un monosílabo volviendo la mirada a la ventana mientras Goenji se encaminaba a la pequeña cocina para preparar algo caliente

-¿Has oído el rumor?- preguntó el otro chico peli-crema sentándose junto a Burn, el oji-ámbar lo miro alzando una ceja

-¿Cómo rayos podría escuchar algo si he estado todo el maldito día dentro?- Heat rio divertido por la reacción del muchacho

-Lo siento, no soy adivino- dejo de reír cuando su peli-rojo amigo le dirigió una mirada molesta –Aparentemente habrá una rebelión, aunque aún no hay nada confirmado- Burn lo miro pensativo un momento antes de volver la mirada hacia afuera, la puerta sonó y Heat se levantó a abrir encontrándose con una joven empapada por la lluvia

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto con un tono de voz suave, el peli-crema encantado con la apariencia y voz de la chica se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar

-¿Enserio? ¿Dejas a entrar a cualquiera? Que seguros estamos contigo- exclamo molesto el oji-ámbar, la muchacha solo miro a ambos esperando una discusión o algo

-¿Cómo llegaste?- preguntó finalmente Shuuya saliendo de la cocina, la chica de cabellos violeta acomodo un mechón de su húmedo cabello detrás de su oído

-Los seguí… creí que podrían darme asilo- musito viéndolo con aquellos azules ojos cargados de algo parecido al miedo

-¿Por qué lo haríamos?- esta vez fue Nagumo quien preguntó, molesto para variar

-Suzuno dijo que lo harían- las miradas se posaron en el único peli-rojo del lugar que observaba a la chica casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-¿Quién demonios eres?- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios

-Soy Fuyuka, me encontré con él en la ciudad hace muy poco, me dijo que los buscara, que ustedes me ayudarían- el corazón de Haruya se detuvo, Suzuno estaba vivo y si era así era probable que sus otros tres amigos también lo estuvieran, sintió los ojos escocer, parpadeo con rapidez sosteniendo la muñeca de la peli-lavanda

-Vamos, te daremos algo para que te abrigues- musito jalándola un poco

-¡Ah! Por cierto, me encontré con un ave de camino acá, traía esto- entrego el pergamino que traía entre sus ropas a Shuuya quien lo abrió y leyó con rapidez

-Los rumores son ciertos, están planeando una rebelión- Heat sonrió, Nagumo frunció el ceño y Fuyuka solo observo, aquello no era información nueva para ella pero debía mantener las apariencias, aun no era tiempo de decir el porque estaba ahí, tan lejos de su amado hogar, Shuuya se colocó una chaqueta antes de salir y confirmarle al resto de Vesta que la rebelión era real, que estaban a un paso de ganarlo todo o quedar sin nada.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Los personajes en esta versión están presentandose bastante diferentes que en la otra historia, Afuro esta ligeramente basado en el de Sacro Culto, solo un poquito, creo que en este si habrá un poquito de romance hetero, solo algo porque no estoy interesada en enfocarme en el romance, los sucesos también se están presentando de forma distinta ¡Amen a Afuro jugando con Havard tanto como yo lo hice! se me hicieron encantadores; creo que eso es todo for now, nos leemos pronto, espero (esta frase trae la mala suerte)

Todavía no se donde meter el glosario de monstruos, help me jebus!

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias**

F

F

.net


End file.
